Memorias de un asesino
by InvaderArinny
Summary: Jeff The Killer el gran asesino en serie ya no quiere matar y ahora solo lo hace por querer revivir el sentimiento que le provocaba... pero que paso a lo largo de toda su vida? pues estas son las memorias de un asesino...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! Jejeje soy nueva aquí en esto de los fanfics pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo este fic se me ocurrió ya hace algún tiempo XD espero que lo disfruten. Nos vemos.

Disclaimer: Jeff The Killer es el único que no me pertenece, los demás personajes y la trama si me pertenecen.

Prólogo

Mi nombre? Mi nombre real es Jeffrey Woods, pero me conocen como Jeff the killer, tal vez me conoscas... No? Bueno soy un sujeto de piel completamente blanca, ojos y cabello negro y una sonrisa que abarca todas mis mejillas y que aparece en una imagen con un letrero de rojo que dice:

"GO TO SLEEP"

Mi historia en resumen es que mate a toda mi familia a los 13 años de edad, misma en la que me convertí en el asesino en serie más buscado.

Pero eso paso hace ya 7 años y ahora no sé qué hacer con mi miserable vida, por qué? Fácil por 3 estúpidas razones:

1- Mi enemiga Jane The Killer encontró la felicidad a pesar de todo lo que le hice, dejo atrás su idea de venganza por desfigurarle el rostro y matar a toda su familia, y todo por qué? Por qué encontró a quien la acepto tal y como es.

2- no tengo a nadie, mate a toda mi familia incluso a mi adorado hermano liu y también a la única persona que tal vez hubiera hecho que no estuviera solo y viviendo del alcohol y los cigarrillos.

3- Ya no siento esas ganas de asesinar a cualquier persona que me encuentre en el camino, esas inmensas ganas de matar ya no están, eh querido intentar sentir esa sensación de satisfacción al matar u oir suplicar a mis victimas pero no...Nada más que aburrimiento es lo que siento.

En fin termine como un estúpido, una escoria humana más... y eso era justo lo que no quería, yo quería ser diferente, vivir mi vida de otra manera y ahora? Ahora estoy recostado en el sofá de la casa de mi pobre victima con una botella de vodka en la mano derecha y con la izquierda rasgando el sofá con mi fiel cuchillo, el mismo que utilice esa noche, la noche donde mande todo a la mierda y el mismo que utilice para asesinarla a ella... a esa chica que casi hace que dejara de matar.

Dicen que el tiempo cura todo, pero yo aun tengo las heridas abiertas y sin cicatrizar.

En mi soledad, eh podido reflexionar lo que hice.

Con mi edad, eh pensado y analizado todo lo que eh hecho en 7 años, y puedo decir que me arrepiento.

Algunas veces eh deseado volver al momento en el que nos atacaron esos 3 niños y jamás haberlos golpeado.

Ya no encuentro razón a mi vida, eh pensado en el suicidio, al fin ire al infierno aunque no quiera, pero no puedo, no es por miedo, es por culpa... cuando intento apuñalarme a mí mismo... los recuerdo... recuerdo a cada rostro lleno de dolor... el dolor que le provoque... y suelto el cuchillo...

Ahora... les contare todo... desde el comienzo...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo x3 pues aquí les traigo ya el primer capítulo. Y aprovecho el decirle a Matias-the-killer, kungfubijuu100, Ilovedavidguettamusic y Mel-Frost que gracias por sus reviews me hicieron feliz y me alentaron un poco más

Disclaimer: Jeff The Killer es el único que no me pertenece, los demás personajes y la trama si me pertenecen.

Capítulo 1- El comienzo

16 Septiembre del 2006

Ya pasaron 3 semanas desde que mande a dormir a mi familia... y no eh parado de hacerlo, es mucho el placer que me provoca ver su sangre y escuchar sus gritos de súplica y dolor, es tan satisfactorio saber que soy yo el que le provoca esas sensaciones.

Apenas hace unos minutos... una chica de maso menos 3 años mayor que yo, se a puesto a dormir, jajaja fue divertido; imagínense fue todo un espectáculo, en cuanto le abrí el estómago la sangre salió a chorros, ensuciando parte de las paredes, el piso y mi ropa. Pero lamentable mente no duro mucho y cuando le estaba dibujando una bella sonrisa en su perfecto rostro... se durmió... sin más su corazón dejo de latir...

Ahora estoy caminando por las solitarias y oscuras calles bajo la lluvia. Bueno ya me ahorre en lavandería ¿no?

Cuando por fin regrese a mi casa en ruinas, por lo menos el piso de abajo estaba quemado, el piso que era de madera estaba en muy mal estado y aunque se llevaron los cadáveres de mis padres y los de la loca que ahora me persigue para cobrar venganza pero la sangre seguía hay.

Estaba cansado de toda la caminata hasta mi casa. Subí las escaleras con destino hacia mi cuarto y en el recorrido, primero estaba el cuarto de mis padres la colcha, las paredes y el suelo estaban llenos de sangre, después el baño, igualmente está lleno de sangre y en el espejo, escrito con mi sangre se podía leer la palabra "Sonríe." el tercer cuarto era el de mi hermano... en este solamente su cama estaba ensangrentada pero en la pared escrito con su sangre decía:  
"GO TO SLEEP."

Y por último... mi cuarto en este lo único que había era que en las paredes habían letreros de sangre que decían "GO TO SLEEP" y "Sonríe."

Me cambie de ropa y puse la que traía a secar después me recosté en mi cama sin mirar a un punto fijo del techo, en verdad que estaba cansado, quería dormir y muy a mi pesar me levante para ir por mi antifaz; así es si se preguntaban cómo es que yo Jeff The Killer podía dormir o si acaso dormía pues ya lo saben, si duermo y me tengo que poner un antifaz negro... y solo así logro poder dormir.

17 de Septiembre del 2006

Empecé a recobrar la conciencia poco a poco… eran como las 12:00pm o si no ya eran la 1:00pm ayer de verdad que estaba cansado.

Me levante sin mucho ánimo y me fui a bañar, ayer antes de ir de "casería" unos hombres estaban a fuera de mi casa y lo único que logre escuchar fue que limpiarían el lugar en pocas palabras demolerían la casa o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella, si es así tengo dos opciones: 1 o mataba a las personas que vinieran y exponerme a que me atrapen. 2 dejo la casa y me largo a otro lugar. La 2 me agrada más la verdad no quiero exponerme a que me atrapen apenas eh mandado a "dormir" a unas cuantas personas y pienso seguir haciendo eso por mucho tiempo… aunque debo admitir que me encantaría poder asesinar a toda las personas que vinieran a querer quitarme mi casa, pero no puedo quedarme siempre aquí… además las personas de otros lugare también necesitan ir a dormir.

Después de bañarme y vestirme baje a prepararme un sándwich con lo poco que quedaba de comida y no es que no tenga dinero en realidad les robo a mis victimas todo lo que tienen de valor pero no creo que le venderían ni siquiera unas galletas a un chico de 13 años con las mejillas cortadas, sin parpados y de un tono de piel poco normal. ¿No creen? Aunque eh pensado en robar alguna tienda, si eso no estaría mal…

En lo que daba la hora para ir de "casería" que era como a las 6:00pm o 7:00pm ya que usualmente es cuando las personas salían de trabajar y los estudiantes del turno vespertino regresaban a sus casas, así que en lo que daba la hora… ¿por qué no? A jugar Street Fighter.

La hora ha llegado por fin busco con la mirada a mi víctima de hoy… "_la encontré_" una estudiante de preparatoria al parecer, a simple vista diría que es porrista; es rubia ojos verdes exceso de maquillaje y por supuesto minifalda, me encantaría sacarle el intestino y usarlo como cuerda de saltar, mmm… sería una buena idea pero tengo una mejor opción…

Ella tranquilamente va caminando en dirección hacia su casa, se voltea repentinamente pero logro esconderme "_Ha ya se dio cuenta de que la persigo_" al darse cuenta de que está en peligro empieza a apresurar el paso, pero eso no la salvara de su cruel destino.

Cuando por fin llega a su casa se encierra ya bastante asustada, seré un chico de apenas 13 años pero no soy estúpido sé cómo causar el terror en las personas, el sol al fin se había metido así que entre por la ventana de su cuarto, ella ya estaba entre dormida y despierta, saque mi amado cuchillo de la bolsa de mi sudadera, en ese momento abre sus ojos que inmediatamente reflejaron el más puro terror.

"GO TO SLEEP"

Mi cuchillo se enterró de manera brusca en su "perfecto" cuerpo salpicando sangre por todas partes, sorprendentemente seguía medio viva, el dolor la estaba haciendo gritar tanto que ya me dolían los oídos sin previo aviso le hice una bella sonrisa como la mía, era mi forma de dejar mi firma, ella estaba vomitando mucha sangre y al mismo tiempo se ahogaba con ella.

Me apiade de ella y le encaje el cuchillo en la cabeza… Murió su vida acaba de esfumarse como la niebla…


End file.
